When Every Second Counts
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: With Gibbs having such a dangerous job, Abby intends to make every moment of their life together count. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**When Every Second Counts**

Rated: K+ for chapter 1, M for chapter 2

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Written for the prompt 'desperation' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

A/N: The first part was for the prompt...the second part is an extra added sequel :)

* * *

Abby's heavy footsteps clomped across the tiled floor as she paced back and forth in her lab.

He was late.

He was never late...not with this, and not when he knew how much she needed it.

She tried to reason with herself that he'd been caught up with something else, because he never usually left her waiting like this.

Turning to her computer and getting back to work she tried to focus on the words on the screen in front of her, but her eyes instead wandered to the clock in the bottom corner of the monitor. The numbers taunted her, another minute innocently ticking over while her desperation increased.

"C'mon, Gibbs," she muttered nervously under her breath.

The first thing her senses picked up on was his smell, the subtlest hint of cologne floating up into her nostrils. The fragrance mixed with tinges of sawdust and coffee was unmistakable. She knew his scent intimately, just as thoroughly as she knew the rest of him. Gibbs was engrained in every one of her senses.

His body soon invaded her space, warm against her back, one hand settling on her waist as the other moved into her view. Even though they were barely touching she felt like he was completely surrounding her, his body like a cocoon around her.

"You waitin' on something, Abbs?" His voice was low and rough next to her ear as he placed her long awaited caf-pow down in front of her.

Abby clutched onto it, one of her hands covering his as she greedily drank from the cup, swallowing several mouthfuls and feeling the cool liquid rush down her throat.

"You get a kick out of teasing me, don't you Gibbs?" She grinned, letting out a relieved sigh now that some caffeine was making its way through her bloodstream.

Removing the hand on the cup out from under hers, Gibbs lowered it and smoothed it across her flat stomach. "In more ways than one," he growled.

She leaned back into him, noticing from the outstretched arm that he was wearing a different jacket to what he'd had on a couple of hours ago when they'd left his house.

Placing the caf-pow down and turning in his arms, Abby's jaw dropped, her eyes widened and her breathing temporarily stopped. The grey jacket and light green polo he'd been wearing with charcoal colored pants had been replaced with a black suit, complete with navy blue dress shirt and a dark mauve tie.

"Gibbs..." she managed to gasp, the rest of her words lost as her hormones ran riot throughout her body.

The black jacket sat perfectly on his broad shoulders, falling down and framing his solid and toned chest. Abby lifted her hands to slowly run them over the contours of his chest, her fingers sliding under the lapels of his jacket.

His crystal blue eyes smoldered as he watched her, his strong jaw line and confident smirk telling Abby that Gibbs understood pretty clearly the effect he was having on her. And Abby couldn't deny it either. He looked as good as he smelled, and she devoured him with her eyes the same way she wanted to devour him with her fingers and lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you wearing that?" She leaned forward to bury her face in his neck, unable to stifle a groan as she nuzzled against his skin, their bodies pressing against one another.

"Gotta go on the job for a while. That's why I was late, had to get briefed and change clothes."

Her hands slipped under his jacket, on top of the crisp smooth shirt, sliding over his ribs and around his back. Even though everyone was aware of their relationship, they weren't usually overly affectionate at work. They tried to keep the line that separated personal and professional obvious, but this time Abby just couldn't help herself.

Then suddenly realization dawned on her and the length of her body tensed; if he was going into the field undercover or to protect someone else, he would be in even more danger than he normally was.

She pulled back slightly to look at him, trying to gauge what he was thinking. His body language gave very little away because of the way they held each other, but Gibbs was also good at hiding his emotions. "Should I be worried?"

"You always worry, Abbs, but I'll be careful...got my team with me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Only found out a couple of hours ago, it's only a protection detail, it'll be all over before the sun goes down."

While she had always trusted Gibbs' judgement as an agent, and loved his confidence, it didn't help make her less anxious. Abby worried about his safety, and that would never change.

"Promise me two things then?" She leaned into him again, resting her cheek against his and gently rubbing her skin over his.

"Anything."

Gibbs' gravelly voice sent a shiver through her entire body, his hands sliding further under her lab coat to rest over her lower back and the top of her backside.

"That you'll call me the second it's over." Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper when she continued, "and that you'll let me remove that suit, one piece at a time tonight as soon as we get home...though I'm tempted to make you leave it on..."

Abby temporarily drifted off as visuals of her wrapped around him still wearing at least the top half of his suit filtered into her mind. There was just something about the blackness of the jacket that highlighted his silver hair, the navy blue shirt making his eyes sparkle, their depths so endless that Abby could lose herself in them.

"Think I can manage that." Gibbs broke into her reverie. "I better go."

"Love you," she sighed contently, pulling him tighter into her embrace.

"Love you too, Abbs."

Although Abby had gotten used to hearing him say it to her, each time always seemed like the first. It sent a rush of different emotions flooding through her knowing that Gibbs loved her the same way she did him.

Reluctantly they broke apart, Gibbs cupping the side of her face with his hand. "I'll call...try not to worry okay?"

Abby nodded her head, her eyes flickering closed as he pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. It didn't take much for her to be completely overwhelmed by Gibbs; the gentlest of touches from him could bring her world to a standstill, not to mention what it did to her heart rate.

When she reopened her eyes again, Gibbs was on his way towards the door of the lab. Abby's gaze longingly followed him, staring after him, even long after he was gone.

* * *

"Don't forget your other promise to me," Abby teased as she spoke to Gibbs on the phone several hours later.

"Not likely to forget that, Abbs."

She noticed the tone of his voice quietened, and smiled at the thought that the boyish grin she loved so much was probably lightening up his face.

"Good, coz I have plans for you and that suit."

"Lookin' forward to it...I gotta finish up here, but I'll come and get you once I'm done."

They ended the call and Abby put her phone down on her desk and let out a long sigh of relief. She'd always worried about all of Gibbs' team getting injured, but since she'd been a relationship with Gibbs that anxiety at times became almost unbearable.

The only way she knew how to make up for it was to live every moment with him like it would be her last; tell him and show him how much she loved him as often as she could, and cherish every moment with him.

All of which she did...and intended to do tonight.

Now that the desperation that had been hanging over her all day was gone, she could let an entirely different type of desperation take over her...a need to have him.

The corners of Abby's mouth curved up into a wide grin as she leaned back in her chair, Gibbs had no idea what he was in for.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time Gibbs had finished up with his protective detail and writing the report it was going on for midnight. Abby found him in the bullpen and she watched him closely from a distance, admiring the outline of his body in the suit he still wore.

When he reclined back in his chair, his blue eyes found hers, crinkling slightly at the edges when he grinned at her. Abby had to rein in her urges to jump him right then and there; it had been a long day and she was more than ready to be alone with him.

"Hey," she said softly, walking over to his desk. "Ready to go home?"

Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge and turned off the lamp on his desk, Abby smiling as he ran a tired hand through his hair, ruffling the soft silver strands she loved so much.

"Ready when you are." He took her hand as they walked towards the elevator, not worried about the show of affection in the deserted room.

They were soon closed in behind the metal doors and on their way down to the parking garage, Abby's mind swirling with how she was going to make the most of him wearing the suit. She was barely able to contain the urge to throw herself at him and have her way with him in the elevator, so the drive home was going to be torture.

Stepping in front of him, her hands glided over his abdomen and around his back under his jacket. "I know you usually drive, but you've had a big day...and I'd rather you keep your strength for once we get home, so how about letting me drive?"

It was also an attempt to try and keep her hands to herself, which she really didn't want to do, but if she started to let her hands wander in the car there was every chance she'd end up with her face in his lap.

Gibbs nodded his agreement and handed her his keys, his free hands slipping around her waist and pulling her closer as he swept his lips over hers several times.

The journey home was uneventful, Abby somehow managing to concentrate on the road, even though her thoughts still drifted off to what she intended to do with Gibbs once they got behind closed doors.

Pulling the car up into the driveway, she turned off the ignition and headlights once they had come to a stop. Gibbs went to open his door but Abby quickly grabbed the hand closest to her and before he had a chance to ask what she was doing, she'd unclipped her seatbelt and was climbing over onto his side of the car.

Straddling him, Abby quickly loosened his tie, flicking the top button of his shirt open and burying her face at the base of his throat. "God, you still smell good," she moaned, trying to wedge her legs on either side of him.

"You really wanna do this out here, Abbs?" His hands slid along the length of her bare upper legs and under her skirt.

"Don't care where we do it, I just need you..." She forced her hand down in between them, her fingers sliding along the zipper of his pants. "I need to be reminded that you're okay and I need to feel the pulse of your heart beating, next to me and inside me."

The street was quiet, apart from a dog barking in the distance and Abby knew with as riled up as she was, once they started moving together her screams would be enough to wake the whole street up if they stayed out in the car.

Gibbs smoothed one of his hands from the outside of her thigh to move between her legs, one finger gliding teasingly down the front of her panties. "C'mon, let's go inside, don't want the neighbors to get treated to a free show."

Abby nodded, kissing her way along his bottom lip before she pulled back to look at him.

Awkwardly moving off him, Abby opened the door quickly and jumped out, meeting Gibbs at the front of the car. She threw her arms around his shoulders, trying to nuzzle her face into the short hair above his ear as they walked.

Gibbs staggered as her weight knocked him off balance, his hands holding onto her waist to try and steady them both.

"I can't remember the last time I wanted you this badly," she whispered next to his ear, causing Gibbs to trip up the stairs. "I mean I always want you, but this–"

She was cut off when Gibbs sealed his lips over hers. Pressing her up against the front door, one hand moved away from her waist to take the keys from her hand. Abby wound a leg around the back of his, trying to force her aching core up towards the bulge now growing in his pants.

"Abbs," he struggled for air against her lips, "lemme get the door open..."

He tried to break away from her but Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth seeking out the pulse point in his neck as he fumbled with the keys.

The second they were inside, the door slammed behind them and they were pushing each other towards the stairs. Abby had his belt undone before they reached the first step, and Gibbs quickly toed off his shoes before helping Abby out of her boots.

Gibbs took the stairs first, walking up backwards with Abby trying to undo his pants. He managed to push her jacket off her shoulders and drag her shirt over her head mere seconds before his pants dropped and he had to grab onto the railing to stop from falling.

As he was kicking himself free of the hindering material, Abby took hold of both sides of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying off in random directions.

"Abby..." he growled, looking down at his shredded shirt.

"I'll replace it," she purred, taking in the sight of his bare skin.

With her hands on his chest she urged him backwards to continue up the stairs, Gibbs slipping her skirt down before they rounded the door to the bedroom.

"You were all I could think about all day," she whispered, gently framing his face in her hands and walking them over to the bed. "Wondering if you were safe or not...you're more important to me than anything...don't want to lose you Gibbs."

Gibbs kissed her gently, the touch of their lips barely there as he repeated the gesture several more times before resting his forehead against hers. "Always thinking about you Abbs, and you're not gonna lose me...love you too much."

Abby knew there were some things that were out of his control, but it meant a lot to her that she was always in his thoughts. It gave her comfort to know his actions at work were partly dictated by his need to live...for her.

She smiled and began tugging at his boxers, unwilling to wait any longer. "Want you to see and feel how much I love you."

As she lowered his boxers, Gibbs' hands lifted to undo her bra, his erection freed at the same moment her breasts were revealed to him. He kissed each nipple, sucking gently on one rosy peaked bud before moving onto the other. Abby thrust her chest towards him, her hands stroking through his hair as he teased her.

"Gibbs..." she gasped, "I wanna touch you."

"Not stopping ya," he chuckled against her skin, the vibration running through her body to pool between her legs.

"Not helping either." Her eyes fluttered closed as his hand slid down into the front of her panties, his middle finger teasing inside her.

Moving her hands away from his head Abby gripped onto his arms, opening her eyes when he leaned back from her chest. The movement of his finger stopped and he withdrew his hand to remove her last remaining piece of clothing.

This gave Abby the perfect opportunity to look down on the straining organ that was just begging for her attention. She wanted to take her time with him, tease him, explore every inch of him and drive him half out of his mind before giving him what he wanted, but they had all night for that. Right now she just needed Gibbs inside her.

Pushing him back on the bed, Gibbs collapsed as Abby stood above him, taking in the sight of his ripped shirt, the loosened tie hanging off to the side, and his jacket still barely on his shoulders. He looked thoroughly ravished and she was nowhere even close to finished with him. Moving her gaze lower she felt the wetness between her legs increase as she lingered on the full hard length of him.

Climbing onto the bed Abby straddled him, her hands resting flat on either side of his shoulders as she swept her lips over his, rubbing herself against his hardness. Gibbs' fingers dug into her hips as he slid along the length her damp folds, groaning in unison with her with each passing of the sensitive head of his cock brushing over her clit.

Knowing they both wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if they kept going, Abby stopped her movements and knelt over him, slowly easing down on him.

Her body fluctuated and pulsed around him as she took him in, tiny gasps of pleasure escaping her until he completely filled her. The growing beat between her legs not only came from her now, but from Gibbs as well.

Raking her fingers up through the hair on his abdomen and chest, she leaned forward to nip and lick one of his nipples, moaning when Gibbs' reaction was to thrust his hips up.

Pushing herself up, both Abby's hands splayed out over his chest as she began to move on top of him, her body's graceful movements capturing Gibbs' complete attention. Their perfectly joined bodies rocking together was the most natural and soul completing feeling that Abby had ever experienced. When they were like this, she felt whole. No-one had ever made her feel as content, or as satisfied as Gibbs did.

She was already impossibly aroused but the sight of him underneath her; his clothes torn and ruffled, his eyes dark with pleasure, his hair tousled and his skin exposed and reacting to her every touch, pushed her even closer to the edge. Her moans gained in volume and momentum as their rhythm sped up, Gibbs' groans with each stroke inside her soon adding to the increasing noise.

All it took was a few more rapid plunges down on him and Abby splintered around him, screaming Gibbs' name as her back arched and her body tensed. She felt Gibbs hold her up slightly as he pushed up into her several times, her name escaping him in a loud groan as he found his release, his body shuddering powerfully underneath her.

Abby collapsed on top of his chest, his heavy breathing lifting her up and down as they rode out the tremors that jolted through their excited bodies.

"So I guess you like the suit then?" Gibbs chuckled, soothing his fingers lightly up and down her spine as they both slowly began to calm.

"You could say that," she sighed contently, letting her hand roam down his side. "Have to get you into one more often."

"So you can get me out of it?"

Abby grinned, "uh huh."

They both lie there, spread across the bed, their muscles aching, their minds tired, but at the same time completely satisfied in every way. They would have to move eventually, to shower and get ready for bed, but for the next few minutes Abby was happy to let herself just simply be with Gibbs and enjoy the closeness they shared. She needed moments like this not only to remind her that he was hers, but that he was safe and that no matter what happened they would both make every second they had together count.

The End.


End file.
